Martyr
by kcototheyoyoyo
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Ken runs into trouble and must choose between himself and Olivia, in Lewis's twisted world. TRIGGERS Warnings: Rape, Abuse, Cutting, and some other triggers. Summary sucks please read and review. I had to delete and repost 3 times. I'm just getting the hang of this.


This is my first fanfic, I'm not very comfortable doing my favorite anime (Fairy Tail) so I'm doing my all-time favorite show SVU. Hit me up some time I love a challenge. LewisXKen

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU

Warnings: Rape, Abuse, Cutting, and some other triggers

_'__Sorry Ken I might have to do a rain check…you know, another woman was raped and I gotta run overtime, you understand right?' _Ken was disappointed yet again. This was the 5th time his father had put his work before his son and Ken was sick of it. He had been sitting on the doorstep for a good 2 hours, and he didn't feel like moving until his father showed up.

"Hey!" Ken jumped from where he sat, startled. It was only an older woman trying to see if he was homeless. The woman shooed him away and Ken started walking to god-knows-where. After an hour and a half of walking and sometimes running from strangers he had made is way to Olivia's doorstep. He didn't know how he got there albeit it was a second nature to go to Olivia in case of trouble. The strange man he saw before seemed to disappear with the other walking people and Ken could finally exhaled. '_You'd think that living in New York would make you tougher'_ he thought as he started to go up the stairs only to realize that Olivia would be working overtime too. Ken sighed and started walking down the stairs when he heard a crash. He glanced up at Olivia's apartment window and saw the light flick on. '_Olivia doesn't live with anyone'_ Ken thought, as he raced up the stairs and pounded on her apartment door only for it to be open. Ken walked cautiously into the apartment and saw the TV on. He quickly reached the remote and turned it off.

"Helloooo?" Ken voiced. Nothing. A huge wave of relief washed over Ken as he set down his keys and started fixing things that was out of place. Ken fixed the broken lamp, picked up the magazines on the floor, and looked around for any stolen property. Right as Ken was about to pick up his keys a huge hand grabbed his mouth from behind.

"What the-! Who are you?!" Ken frantically yelled, but instead the man just wrapped his arm around his neck. Ken put up a fight with the mysterious man but he couldn't help how tired he felt. Ken managed to scramble away knocking over a little table by the wall. Unfortunately the table had his key along with Olivia's keys and he didn't want the maniac to come back again. He dove onto the floor for them and was piled on by the other man's body. The stronger man picked him up by the collar and threw him down again. Ken felt a sharp pierce in his stomach and he finally gave up. The man wraps his arm around Ken's neck again and brings Ken's neck up slowly.

"Please stop!" he yelps, "Please... Let go of me!" Ken starts to try and look at the man's face clearer. The man obviously doesn't want that as he tightens his arm around Ken's neck. His breathing starts to slow down, it only gets harder to breath so Ken stops pleading and lets the world goes black.

.

.

.

There is a smooth, yet bumpy feeling that wakes Ken. His throat is dry and his head is spinning. All he can hear is an old Stevie Wonder song and a machine humming. It smelled like a bar, and his stomach was growling.

"Where am I?" Ken croaked as he had to rest his head to focus his eyes. It was dark but, there was constantly arrhythmic lights flashing his skin. Ken got no answer but the car soon swerved into what looked like a gas station. _'So I'm not in a taxi... must be in someone's car'_ Ken concluded as the driver's door opened and a tall figure stepped out. Ken's head stopped throbbing just enough for him to adjust his eyes a little more. When he blinked a little more he could see his surroundings in depth. It was a well-kept car aside from the small bloodstain his stomach was creating. That's right he fell on his keys when that man was attacking him. Ken began to worry and then a man opened his door.

"Sit up" he said as he began to feel up on Ken's stomach. Ken flinched and whined and the man slapped him.

"Shut up!" the man shouted and Ken quitted down. He poured alcohol on Ken's cut and wiped up all the blood. After he unprofessionally duct taped the area.

"What the hell were you doing in Olivia's apartment?" the man asked harshly.

"What's your name?" Ken asked in a daze.

"Lewis, now answer my goddamn question!"

"I don't really know ,but I heard stuff break so I went up… How do you know Olivia?"

"I wanna ask you that question" the man asked in sarcasm

"My dad works with her" Ken blurted

"What's your name kid?"

"Ken"

"And your last name" Lewis said agitated

"Randall" At that moment Lewis dug into Ken's pockets searching for things. Ken let him be for he was too weak to put up a fight against the man. Lewis finally found Ken's wallet and followed the address.

"Where are we?" Ken groaned. As he looked around the familiar scenery but shivered.

"We are at your place" Lewis said in a pleased tone. Ken paid no mind to the man as he searched for his jacket. Out of nowhere the man parked his car and carried Ken to his apartment. With a jingle of bloody keys Lewis was in and he dropped Ken on the couch.

"Thank you" Ken said as if it was Lewis's cue to leave. The older man towered over Ken and started rubbing Ken's thigh.

"I thought you could show a little more gratitude than that" Lewis said in a husky voice as he grabbed Ken and walked to the nearby bedroom. Ken moaned as he felt his soft sheets.

"So you're a fag" Lewis beamed as he laughed

"No" Ken protested

"Stop trying to hide it or can a guy in his 20s actually maintain a clean room and have a good color scheme throughout his bachelor pad" Lewis said as he inched closer to Ken's face and exhaled on Ken's face. Ken was in utter shock as he reached for the phone only to have swiped by the other man.

"No no no, I don't want any interruptions when you pay me back" Lewis chuckled

"For what!" Ken questioned as Lewis handcuffed him to the bed post.

"NO Stop!" Ken shouted as Lewis backed up.

"Ok but it's either this or Olivia will be very surprised to see what's in her bedroom"

"No don't hurt her! Please!" he pleaded

"It's either this or Olivia, pick one" Lewis sneered. Olivia was a second mother to Ken and he knew what had happened to Olivia's mother so he decided to take the fall. _'Its not like he did anything nearly as important as she did'_ he thought

"Just...Take me" he whispered as his breathing started to falter.

Lewis smiled a moved closer to Ken. Ken flinched and Lewis took the chance to make his move. He slid the boy down off the pillows and unzipped his pants.

"Suck it" he said. Ken may have been gay but he wasn't going to put his mouth on anything as far as he was concerned. He moved his head away which forced Lewis to nudge it in his mouth. It tasted salty and sour and Ken gagged terribly. Ken had no choice but to keep puckering his lips until Lewis finally came. It was bitter and Ken tried to spit it out of his mouth but he saw the look in Lewis's eyes. Lewis's eyes said one word and that was: Swallow.

Ken swished it in his mouth and tipped his head to make it look like he had swallowed it but that wasn't gonna fool Lewis.

"Swallow bitch!" Lewis said enraged. That made Ken swallow in fear and ultimately regret he did. He felt like puking but Lewis grabbed his face, squished it in his fingers, and kissed his lips. Ken started shaking as Lewis pulled out a switchblade and came at him with a demonic look on his face. Lewis gripped his shirt and at that time Ken wondered if he would come out alive after this. He didn't have much time to think though as he felt cold fingers and flinched, cutting his chest a little. The pressure in his heart was instantly released but it didn't stop Lewis from cutting Ken's clothes apart until he only had on underwear. Lewis felt up on his butt and occasionally kissed his shoulder. Ken tried to sit up when he was stopped.

"Bend over" Lewis commanded. Ken complied and felt the cold breeze touch his ass. _'This is it'_ Ken thought as he slipped off his virginity ring and bit the sheets.

It hurt like hell.

"Yeah" Lewis moaned "That's it"

Ken kept his mouth shut and felt ashamed as he felt what was between his legs. He was aroused by the rapist.

"See bitch I knew you were asking for a good time" he groaned as he continued to move in and out. He kept pushing himself inside until blood started trickling down Ken's thigh and Ken finally broke. Mentally and physically. He started to laugh to himself and Lewis also laughed nervously.

"What's wrong?" Lewis asked without concern

"It hurts" Ken giggled as tears ran down his eyes

"That's what's supposed to happen…see your cock is stiff, and you've been giggling like a little school girl" Lewis said as he uncuffed Ken and carried him to the bathroom mirror.

"Look at this slut" Lewis whispered in his ear as Ken start to moan.

"Blood is a great lubricant… I can't wait until you soften up" Will chuckled as he started pounding harder. Ken tried to catch his breath but instead released all over himself.

"I'm cumming!" Lewis grunted as he filled Ken and carried him back to the bedroom. When Ken caught his breath he started to cry and laugh. _'I'll never be the same again'_ Ken thought as Lewis undressed and climbed into bed with him. Lewis quickly fell asleep out of exhaustion and gripped Ken like a vice.

Okay that was the first part I hope you like it because for some reason I feel like exploring with Ken's character. Please leave reviews and try not to flame me I know I may have messed up or some characters seem OOC but I tried and I really wanna be a professional beta reader.


End file.
